


Postcards from Poland

by vMures



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Minor Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03, Steter Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/pseuds/vMures
Summary: Allison, Kira, Stiles, and Peter were not a pack that anyone had expected, but they made it work.  What mischief can the four get up to while exploring Poland on their winter holiday?
Relationships: Allison Argent & Kira Yukimura, Allison Argent & Peter Hale, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Kira Yukimura, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura
Comments: 28
Kudos: 212





	Postcards from Poland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ragga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragga/gifts).



> For Ragga (Hali-Ra on Tumblr) who requested something set in Europe for a change, and mentioned a desire to also see friendships with Allison and Kira. Your prompt did give me the idea to make them their own little pack. I went for pretty much pure fluff and fun. Happy Holidays, Ragga. I hope that you enjoy this little flight of fancy of mine.

“So, you ever going to actually pop the question?”

Allison’s shoulder bumps him, grinning up at him with mischief filled eyes. 

“I have no idea what you mean, brat.”

“Sure you don’t, old man. And you aren’t completely wrapped around his little finger and disgusting in love with each other either. You two are practically an old married couple already, just without the official paper stating so.”

Peter laughs and wraps his arm around Allison’s shoulder. If someone had told him even five years ago that one of his best friends would be an Argent, he’d have laughed in their face and asked what they’d been smoking. The majority of the family had been hell-bent on killing him and all those like him, just for the crime of being something other than mundane human. Chris had been the only decent one of the bunch, sticking to a code that the others had long abandoned. However, he and Chris had never gotten along. Chris was quite pleasant on the eyes but far too inflexible for Peter’s tastes. Though he must admit that Noah’s influence has been very good for Chris. He’s almost tolerable to be around now.

However, the youngest Argent managed to surprise the hell out of him, having earned a spot in his heart right alongside her other best friends–a fierce, yet effervescent, Kitsune, and a mischievous Spark who was just as vicious in his protection of those he considered his as Peter had ever been. 

He would be the first to admit that the only reason he gave the other Kira and Allison a chance was because he was already incredibly fond of Stiles. When the three of them decided to move to New York for college, Stiles had reached out to him and Derek to ask if the Hales could give them advice on finding a reasonable apartment for the three of them within reasonable commuting distance for Columbia. The Yukimura’s had offered to help pay for the place, more than likely as part of Noshiko’s continued efforts to make amends for the Nogitsune’s rampage. He and Derek had talked about it and decided to offer the trio space the apartment Derek and Cora had been using since Cora had chosen to attend Boston College. Peter stayed in New York as that was where his work was based, plus it pleased Derek to have Peter watching over the trio. They may not have been officially in the Hale pack, but they were good friends and had the potential to be pack should they ever want it.

He pulls himself out of his thoughts and kisses the top of Ally’s head, “You just want to plan a wedding, Ally-cat.”

Her laughter is bright and catches the attention of their two friends who had been eagerly exploring the Christmas market up ahead of them.

“Come on, slowpokes,” Kira dashes back to grab their hands, “you’ve got to see this." She pulls them towards the twinkling lights surrounding one of the market stalls. The stall was one filled with a wide variety of woolen clothing items.

“Feel how soft these are!” Kira gestures at a set of slippers.

“Those are quite soft.” Peter notes, “But how on earth would I cope if you lot didn’t stick your frozen feet on me when we watch movies together?” Peter tries for a put out tone, but his amusement is clear.

Stiles looks up from his highly animated discussion with the stall owner, “Aw, Boo, don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find some other way to torture our favorite space heater on two feet. Now help me pick some things for the Dads. I think both of them would look hilarious in these slippers.”

Allison laughs, “Well, Dad is always complaining about Papa’s cold feet, so he’d probably appreciate them.”

They wrap up their shopping, thanking the stall owner in Polish before moving on to explore more of the market. The four of them had made a game out of learning the language of their various heritages and sharing them with each other. It was a game that had proved quite useful for all of them.

“I don’t know about everyone else, but I’m ready to try some of the food.” Stiles grabs his boyfriend’s hand and drags him towards a stall selling Oscypek, a smoked sheep’s cheese that was grilled and served topped with cranberry sauce. 

“I could go for some Kielbasa myself, maybe after the Oscypek?” Peter knows he spotted a stand selling those earlier.

“Ooo, we should try some of the mulled wine as well." Allison bounces, eyes glittering.

“Absolutely! And then later we should make sure we sample the flavored vodkas. Though we should probably grab some Padjas first.” Stiles muses, “Don’t want to drink too much on an empty stomach, after all.”

“You do realize we’ll be in Poland for weeks, dear heart? We don’t have to experience all of the Christmas market at once. In fact, we’ll probably get to experience several different markets since we’re traveling around before heading to Professor Nowak’s place for the actual Christmas holidays.”

Kira turns and drapes herself over Stiles’ shoulder, and is quickly joined by Ally, and Peter is faced with three sets of wide-eyed innocent looks.

“But that just means we need to sample everything at the different markets. There might be regional differences, and you wouldn’t want us to miss out on the full experience, would you, Peter?”

“Brats, the lot of you.” Peter huffs, his lips twitching.

“You know you love us, Big Bad.”

“Hmm, what can I say, you all grew on me. Rather like a fungus, really. Couldn’t be rid of you if I tried.”

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kira leans up to kiss him on the cheek before dashing off to marvel at the next stall, dragging Allison with her.

Stiles glances up at Peter, face flushed from the cold and eyes bright from excitement.

“Thanks for coming with us this year, Peter.”

“As if I’d let you three off to explore the world on your own without supervision.”

“Ah, but do you actually count as supervision? Dad and Papa would say we’re supervising you, I bet.” Stiles’ voice was filled with laughter. Peter is glad that he and Allison were both delighted when their fathers finally got their shit together and got married, even if they did it on the sly. If one didn’t know better, they’d have assumed the two had been raised as siblings.

“I’d say it’s mutual supervision then. Besides, you couldn’t expect me to go a year without you on a regular basis. I don’t think either of us was built for long-distance relationships, sweetheart.”

“Aw, you’re such a sappy wolf. But don’t worry, I won’t let that secret out.” Stiles winks at him and drags them to rejoin Kira and Allison.

* * *

“Oh no, it’s the dreaded snow wolf!” Kira’s whisper shouted, eyes wide in mock terror as she asked the local pack children, “whatever shall we do now?”

The littlest one, Tadeusz if she recalls the introductions correctly, pulls himself up to his full height and resolutely states he’ll protect them before launching himself at the snow-covered Peter Hale who is mock growling at them.

The other pups join Tad in wrestling with Peter, knocking him back into the snow fort that they’d been using during their snowball fight.

Kira grins and digs out her phone. Peter liked to pretend he was nothing but a cold-hearted predator, but she had learned that he hid a soft and caring man under all that snark. Maybe that’s why they all got along so well. Kira used her positivity and bouncy image to get people to underestimate her. Ally hid behind her Disney princess persona. And Stiles hid behind snark and sarcasm. Those things were all true parts of themselves, but also a good way to keep people from seeing other things about them.

She looks over at Ally and Stiles, who are leaning on each other and watching Peter play with the pack pups. Ally elbows Stiles with a sly grin, saying something that Kira is too far away to hear. But given the blush rising on Stiles’ face, it was probably a comment on the utterly sappy look he was giving Peter. 

She breathes deeply enjoying the crisp scent of the cold mountain air tinted with wood smoke and freshly baked bread. While they are on holiday, it is a sort of working holiday with them stopping in to meet various members of the supernatural community and introduce themselves. Even though three of them weren’t finished with their schooling and apprenticeships, the four of them had already gained a bit of a reputation as the go-to people for helping resolve disputes or take on rogue elements of the supernatural community.

She snorts as she remembers the incident that garnered them the attention of the supernatural council, an august agency that Kira is still a bit ticked at for not interfering in the mess back in Beacon Hills. Though after nearly five years immersed in the supernatural law program at Columbia, she does understand a bit better why they did not offer aid. 

But back before they knew about the council, when they were looking at colleges and trying to sort out their future, her mother had insisted that she and Stiles at least check out Columbia. Though the elder kitsune had neglected to tell them why she wanted them to consider the university. She even offered to pay for the cost of the flight and hotel while they visited.

And where Kira and Stiles went, so too did Allison. They had become a rather unlikely trio of best friends in the aftermath of the Nogitsune. Stiles had tried to avoid everyone for a while, blaming himself for all the death and destruction that the Nogitsune had wrought, including Allison’s near death. Scott had been more focused on Allison in the immediate aftermath of things, which left Kira feeling off-center and overlooked. Seeing Stiles wandering around like a ghost prompted her to start hanging out with him. She’d been trying to talk him into going out for curly fries one day when Allison showed up, still recovering from her stab wound, but fully determined to drag Stiles out of the house. Apparently, she’d overheard Scott and some of the others talking about Stiles avoiding everyone and not being sure what to do about it. 

The three had ended up bonding over a love of Disney movies of all things. Things had been a bit awkward between her and Allison, not to mention between her and Scott. And it was easy to see how awkward things were between Ally and Scott and Isaac as well. But she and Allison bonded over the need to help Stiles. Scott tried to help, too, but he soon found himself pulled in too many directions. After her mom helped them heal the nemeton. Deaton enlisted the help of a nearby Alpha, Satomi Ito, in training Scott in preparation to take over the territory. Kira was glad for Scott, he needed the grounding and training both for his own sake and his packs. But she also had to acknowledge that as sweet as Scott was, he hadn’t yet got the hang of balancing friendships, romantic relationships, school, and work. Adding Alpha training to the mix just made it that much harder. She wasn’t at all surprised that they had grown apart during their last year of high school. She, Allison, and Stiles would always be friends with Scott, but they would never be as close as they once had been, and that was okay. 

The Hales had given their blessing to Scott and his pack, now that Scott had shown willingness to learn the appropriate traditions and to accept guidance from an Alpha they respected. But for all that they had learned to work with Scott, they didn’t feel they could join his pack, nor did they particularly want to. Thankfully, while the Hales were short an alpha at that time, her mom and Satomi both noted that Derek’s Alpha spark was not gone, but it would need some time to heal. Such instances of an Alpha using their spark to heal a pack member were rare, but not unheard of. Usually, the packs involved would retreat from the world for a while, protecting themselves and their Alpha while their spark recovered. Derek, Cora, and Peter had decided that no matter how long Beacon Hills had been home for their pack, maybe it was time to move on and rebuild elsewhere. They had properties on the East Coast, including New York, so they decided to move to the city and start fresh there.

She smiles fondly as she remembers the gruff good-bye from Derek. He’d growled at Stiles and made it clear that he’d be checking in and that Stiles had better be taking care of himself. Cora just hugged him, scowled, and walked off. Peter had offered a sly smile and a “take care of yourself, sweetheart” before handing Kira and Allison each a card with their contact numbers on it.

“I understand that McCall is likely to be busy, and well, he’s not always great at remembering to check in on his so-called best friend. So if you need help looking after this one, don’t hesitate to call.”

Stiles had rolled his eyes, “Scottie’s got his own shit to deal with Big Bad, and I can take care of myself.”

“It doesn’t hurt to have help, you know. I don’t like many people, Stiles, and I refuse to lose one of the ones I like. So I fully expect you to let these ladies help when needed.”

Peter had squeezed Stiles’ shoulder and promptly turned and left, leaving Stiles to roll his eyes and mutter about certain wolves always needing to have the last word.

She chuckles. Even back then those two had crazy chemistry. 

A thunk followed immediately by the sensation of cold and wet on the back of her neck pulls her out of her reverie. She glares over at Stiles who is loosely packing another snowball.

“Stop wool-gathering, foxy lady, and come play!” He launches the snowball at her and dances away laughing. Kira dodges the snowball, laughing, and scoops up some snow to launch a counter-attack. There will be mulled wine and hearty food to enjoy later, and tomorrow there will be work for them to do. But right now, she is going to pretend to be a kid again.

* * *

“Oh, how the mighty Peter Hale has fallen. Never would have thought we’d see you acting as an Argent attack dog.”

The unkempt Alpha taunts Peter, eyes glowing an almost demonic red from the deep shadows of the forest. An eerie laughing floats around them as a woman, ethereal and ghostly pale, glides to stand next to the Alpha.

“The leshy has grown weak, I see. He couldn’t even find a proper pack to fight for him. I shall enjoy feasting upon his power.” Her eyes glow an eerie golden green, reminding Allison of the illustrations of will-o’the-wisps she has seen. Her voice is reminiscent of waves on the shore, hypnotic in quality. Allison is quite glad that Stiles insisted on spelled earplugs for all hunts and council missions. They could hear perfectly fine but would be unaffected by the rusalka’s power. 

The Alpha is crouched, ready to attack them, and the rusalka calmly pets his matted hair. Allison knows they are trying to provoke them into acting rashly. The unlikely couple had been tormenting this region for months, and now she knows why the local forest spirit had been unable to find them. The rusalka’s water-based magic helped them avoid detection. Combine that with the fact that all the kills had been indicative of a feral shifter, the local villages and Leshy thought that it was most likely a shifter under the control of a witch. A rogue Alpha working with a rusalka had not crossed anyone’s minds.

Peter growled in response to the taunting but didn’t move from his position slightly in front of Allison. Kira and Stiles flanking her and hidden slightly by the shadows. They were all dressed for winter combat. Thankfully magic helps with developing gear that allows movement but keeps you warm. 

“It’s Stilinski, actually.” Allison’s voice rings out over the clearing separating the two groups. Her grin is just as predatory as Peter’s, “I guess you didn’t get the memo that the Argents are no more.”

“Changing your name does not change who you are, little huntress.”

“Actually, it does. As you well know, names have power. Renaming something is part of the transformation process whether in magic or in the mundane world. A true renaming is different from using an alias, after all.”

Stiles’ voice sounds more like he is standing in front of a classroom than preparing to enter battle. 

“Well, darling, surely you don’t expect two such backwater beings to understand such things.” Peter’s voice still holds that subvocal growl and promises death to any who wish to challenge him.

“Well, they certainly know that different types of supernaturals who manage to form a pack bond can draw on each other’s strengths, after all, they are using that bond themselves.” Kira’s stance looks relaxed, and her tone is just as academic and calculating as Stiles’ had been.

“So I don’t think it’s ignorance that’s driving their assumptions, just arrogance and petty hatred.”

The Alpha growls, “Just who do you think you are? Just another soon to be dead hunter.”

Kira laughed and let loose her fox aura, “I’m no hunter, not the kind you’re thinking of anyway. I’d suggest you come peacefully and face the justice you deserve, but I know you won’t. Your sort never wants to come peacefully.”

“Oh, you honestly think you can take us? This close to my waters?” The rusalka’s voice is haunting, her eyes pulsing in a steady, hypnotic rhythm as she begins to sing. 

Stiles rolls his eyes and whisper shouts, “Does she really think we’re so stupid as to travel unprepared for sirens and their ilk?" 

Peter smirks at his love, “Clearly they think we’re stupid and ill-trained. Or they wouldn’t have tried taunting us first. I mean, I’ve heard better taunts from a two-year-old.”

Allison giggles. God, does she love her brother and brother-in-law. They may not be married yet, but the two are sickeningly in love. She and Kira have both joked that they’re going to have a hell of a time finding anyone because their pack-brothers would terrify the shit out of anyone who wanted to date either of them.

The rusalka screams, her anger and frustration feeling like an icy wave crashing through the clearing. She points at them and shouts, “Kill them!”

The Alpha howls and a handful of disheveled betas drop from the trees.

“Okay, I wasn’t expecting them to have an actual pack. Probably should have thought of that.” Stiles takes out his attacker with the rowan staff that had come to replace the baseball bat he’d once been so fond of. When his mentor, Spark Zofia Nowak, saw his love of baseball bats in combat alongside his incredibly strong affinity for using rowan ash, she insisted that he learn to use both staffs and batons when fighting. Then she trained him on using his spark to transform a small piece of rowan wood into either weapon. They had all finished their initial degrees and training within three years rather than the usual four before moving on to the graduate degrees they were finishing up now. Spark Nowak’s gift to Stiles upon finishing his initial training had been leather cuffs designed to hold a small rowan disk. Both cuffs and disks are intricately carved with runes and ready for Stiles to charge with his own magic.

Allison’s mentor had gifted her with special arrows and a bow all spelled to fit on her own bracers. And Kira’s mentor had gifted her with a charm bracelet designed to remind Kira of her anchors and training. Kira’s control of her inner kitsune had been hard-won, and having the strong anchoring presence of her pack had helped her tremendously. 

Allison ducks her attacker, switching from arrows to knives. Those had been a gift from Kira and Stiles. A potent electrical charge gifted from Kira and permanently spelled into the blades by Stiles made them particularly effective against most supernaturals. 

The melee is intense, but they have trained together for just this sort of thing. They’d caught the council’s attention their freshman year when they rescued a group of students from a dark coven worshiping a trapped wendigo. It was a ridiculous situation, so, of course, they’d ended up right in the middle of it. That was just their sort of luck.

She kicks her current attacker in the groin while she jerks her knife free, then throws the knife to take out one of Kira’s attackers. She wishes she had more time to watch Kira fight because it’s always beautiful to see. She wields her sword and lightning like she’s dancing with them. 

Peter’s style is graceful in a very different way, but every bit as vicious as the rest of them. She can feel the excitement and satisfaction of the fight flowing through the bonds. Kira and Stiles focusing on the rusalka now that they’ve taken out the betas near them. Allison takes out the last of the betas near her and Peter.

“The Alpha’s yours, Peter!” 

They’d all talked about it, and while they didn’t mind being a mini-pack within the larger Hale pack, they also wouldn’t mind having their very own Hale alpha. Derek would always hold their loyalty, but the four of them were too restless to settle down the way Derek and the rest of his betas were doing. Lydia is happily pursuing her path to a Fields Medal at M.I.T., Jackson had discovered a love of cooking and was finishing up a business degree at Harvard before devoting time to culinary school. Ethan, Danny, and Cora are all happy in their chosen majors and all of them were quite settled in the Boston area. 

Peter had stayed in New York with the trio there as his work as an investigator with the council was based out of the city. Plus Derek felt better having his uncle there to watch over the three of them. Theoretically, they also had ties to the McCall pack, as they’d always be friends with Scott and his pack. But sometime in the last five years they’d realized they wanted more than just a quiet pack life, whether it was in California or New England.

When their various mentors had broached the idea of a council team where they would work with Peter, they’d jumped at the chance. Their graduate work had involved “study abroad” programs technically based at Universities in Paris and Tokyo, but in reality far more global in scope, as they met with different groups, renewed various treaties, and took small missions as needed. This semester had been focused on Europe, which is how they ended up here, in a forest deep in the mountains of Poland, fighting a rogue pack and rusalka that had been killing villagers and tourists alike. 

They were already a pack, with full pack bonds to one another despite only having one wolf. All they needed was their own Alpha. Allison pushed her faith and trust down her bond and could feel Stiles and Kira doing the same. 

“Take care of him, Peter! We’ll take care of the rusalka!” Allison knew that Peter could take out the alpha, though she and the others would be ready to help if needed. But first the rusalka. Stiles and Kira had her trapped with fire and electricity.

“You have two choices here. You submit to the justice of the council and face the punishments they deem appropriate for your crimes. Or we just kill you here. Your choice.”

“Foolish child, you honestly think you can kill me? I –”

Allison loosed the iron-tipped and salt-infused arrow and the rusalka dropped like a stone.

“What? Like we needed to listen to yet another evil villain monologue.”

Stiles and Kira both laugh and shake their heads, turning to watch Peter take down the Alpha. Each pouring their own strength and willpower down the bond.

Peter is holding his own despite having taken several hits from the Alpha. With the extra strength they’re sending him, he roars with renewed energy and doubles his attack on Alpha, who is clearly reeling from the loss of his mate. Peter bowls the other wolf over and with another ferocious roar rips his head clean off. He lets out a victorious howl as the Alpha spark transfers, and Allison leads her other pack mates in adding their own joyous howls to their Alpha’s. 

Peter, red-eyed, stalks over to Stiles, who’s eyes flash white in response as he tilts his head back slightly while holding his hand out in a “just one-second” gesture.

“Not so fast, Alpha-ours. You need a bath before you get all up in this.”

Peter’s eyes fade back to blue as he gives Stiles an utterly disgusted look. "Seriously, sweetheart? Have you taken a good look at yourself post-battle? I’m not the only one who needs a bath.”

He sounds so put out that Allison and Kira can’t help but collapse into giggles. It doesn’t take long for the other two to join in their laughter. 

When they finally catch their breath, Allison looks around at the decimated clearing and all the bodies.

“We should probably clean this up, shouldn’t we?”

* * *

Stiles leans against the railing on the balcony of their hotel room looking out over Warsaw. Like so many of the European cities they’ve visited over the past six months, it was a beautiful mix of old and new. Modern buildings looking out over the gorgeous older architecture from centuries past. He will admit that he has enjoyed the past month in particular, learning more about his heritage and seeing the places that his ancestors had called home. 

They had spent most of the last week with his mentor, Zofia, who had invited them to spend the actual Christmas holiday with her family, starting with the traditional Wigilia dinner on Christmas Eve and going through what Jackson now calls “Boxing Day." Apparently, his time in London had left him with a tea addiction and a love of certain British Christmas traditions. Stiles had to admit that the Christmas crackers were kind of fun, even if he wasn’t too sure about the paper crown thing.

“What are you thinking so deeply about love?”

Strong arms wrap around him, and he can feel the soft scratch of Peter’s short beard against his neck as his lover scents him.

“Not much, admiring the view, and thinking about how fun this past month has been.”

Teeth nip at his ear, “It has been a rather glorious vacation, hasn’t it. We could revisit some of the specific joys of the trip, if you’d like. Like how very delicious you look laid out on our bed.”

Peter’s hands roam distractingly low and Stiles hums, sorely tempted to take him up on that offer. 

“Didn’t Allison threaten to neuter us if we were late for the New Year’s Eve celebrations?”

Peter sighs in his ear and pulls him tight against him. Their pack bond thrums with happiness and love with a good undercurrent of lust. Stiles turns, Peter loosening his grip just enough for him to turn around completely. Stiles pulls Peter in for a deep kiss, and they trade both gentle and passionate kisses back and forth until Peter finally pauses for breath.

“This is not getting ready for the evening, sweetheart. Though it is very enjoyable. However, before we do get ready there was something I wanted to ask you.”

Peter steps back just a bit, one hand reaching into his back pocket and the other pulling Stiles’ right hand up to his mouth echoing a pose they’d stood in years before. Peter drops a light kiss on Stiles’ inner wrist before dropping to one knee and presenting Stiles with the now open ring box he’d pulled from his pocket.

“Mieczysław Stilinski, you have been my grounding spark and anchor for years now. You have wrapped yourself around every inch of my heart and soul and I cannot imagine life without you. I would be honored if you would accept me as your official mate and husband.”

Stiles is stunned for a moment, in his mind they were already so woven together that he honestly forgot they weren’t officially married. Peter's face is more open than he’s ever seen, full of love and hope as he offers his ring, which, honestly, Stiles is too misty-eyed to make out. 

He squeaks out a yes and throws himself at his wolf, kissing him passionately. When they finally break apart, Peter slips the ring on his finger. It’s made of a silvery metal that he will later learn is titanium, the inner part of the band has been etched to depict a scene of mountains and forest with two howling wolves facing each other centered at the top, on the inside there is a small triskele with his and Peter’s initials on either side. 

“Please tell me you bought a matching one for yourself?”

Peter laughs and plucks out another box, handing it to Stiles. Stiles slips the matching ring on Peter’s hands.

“You know the girls are going to kill us for doing this without them,” Stiles winces as he points this out.

“Some things are meant to be private. Besides, they’ll forgive us easily if we let them handle the wedding planning.”

“You sure we can’t elope like the Dads?" Stiles looks up at his now fiance hopefully.

“Now that they’d kill us for, and then bring us back to kill us again. With some torture in between, I’ve no doubt. Our girls are rather vicious.”

Stiles laughs and leans over to kiss Peter once more. “Too true. All right, let’s go get dressed, and then we can share the joyous news with our pack.” His voice is full of affection as he adds, “You sure do know how to kick off a New Year’s celebration in style, sappywolf.”

“As if you’d have me any other way, imp.” Peter kisses his forehead, before tickling him and dashing off reminding him that they do need to get dressed.

Laughter fills their suite and Stiles can feel the girls’ curiosity and excitement down their bonds. Bonds that were now even stronger since Peter was an alpha. They would always have light familial bonds with Derek and his pack, but they’d found their true home and pack with each other and Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way. It may not be the family and pack he’d once thought he’d have, but honestly, it’s way better than what he’d imagined.

The future was wide open, and they’d face it all together.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun and relaxation. All mistakes are my own and I prefer to find them myself.


End file.
